Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a microwave plasma torch, and, more particularly, to a massive microwave plasma torch.
Discussion of Related Art
A microwave plasma torch has been widely employed. Korean Patent Number 10-1166444 discloses a plasma source gas torch using a microwave, and applications thereof, to heat a plasma source gas using a microwave to generate a pure plasma torch, and feed a hydrocarbon compound in a gas, liquid, or solid state to the generated plasma source gas plasma to produce a synthesized gas source. Further, Korean Patent Number 10-0375423 discloses a soot and smoke removal.
Such devices using the plasma torch have had various applications including fuel medications, synthesized gas source productions, soot and smoke removal, etc. when a reactant reacts with the plasma torch in the devices. Thus, the devices using the plasma torch may have potential applications.
A conventional device using the microwave plasma torch is shown in a left portion of FIG. 4.
As for the conventional device using the plasma torch, a rectangular waveguide has a waveguide width “a” and a waveguide height “b”. As shown in a left portion of FIG. 4, a discharge tube passes through the waveguide in a perpendicular manner to an extension direction of the waveguide. In this connection, the waveguide width a and height b are dimensions of a rectangular waveguide having a dominant mode for propagation of the microwave having a specific frequency oscillated from a microwave generator.
The plasma torch generated from the conventional device has shortcomings that a specific frequency limits a plasma volume, and, thus, due to the limited plasma volume, the plasma torch has not applications requiring a massive plasma treatment.
Further, as for a temperature gradient in the torch, a temperature has a highest point in a central portion of the discharge tube, and is gradually lower toward an outer circumference of the discharge tube. This may lead to a pressure difference between the central portion and outer circumference of the discharge tube, which makes it difficult to inject a to-be-treated material into the torch.
In order to solve the above problem, there is a need for a massive microwave plasma torch with massive plasma treatment.